Conventionally, as this type of a mobile communication terminal, a mobile phone is known that is capable of executing an application program written in a platform-independent, object-oriented programming language (see Patent Document 1, for example). For example, a mobile phone is known that is provided with JAVA (registered trademark) virtual machine functionality so as to be able to execute an application program written in JAVA (registered trademark). In such a mobile phone, a user downloads his/her desired application program from a server in a mobile communication network and registers the application program on the mobile phone. Then, by the user starting the registered application program, the user can allow a standby screen composed of a three-dimensional moving image to be displayed on a display of the mobile phone, or can play a game, perform fortune-telling, or play music on the mobile phone.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-347867